


I promise, on this last night

by Midnight_Sunrise_63



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Graduation Night, M/M, enjoy my little fluffy headcanon!, literally just my headcanon about promise rings and shit, promise rings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-24 15:53:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30074625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Sunrise_63/pseuds/Midnight_Sunrise_63
Summary: PROMISE RING HEADCANON FOR BOKUAKA AND NO ONE CAN CONVINCE ME OTHERWISE
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 8





	I promise, on this last night

**Author's Note:**

> I might turn this into an actual story somewhere down the line, maybe even add it into my Akaashi's missing story? Maybe, possibly? I don't know, but if you want me to, just tell me and I'll make it happen, my favorite people! :D

Okay, imagine this. You cannot tell me that Bokuto wouldn't pull a stunt involving promise rings and Akaashi.

It's the night of graduation, after the ceremony. Bokuto pulls Akaashi aside, wanting to speak to him in private. After hugging and comforting a sad Akaashi, Bokuto pulls out a small box, opening it to reveal two promise rings. He sees the shocked look on Akaashi's face and smiles. "When we're older, Kaashi, I want to take these rings back. I want to replace them with wedding rings. Will you let me do that?"

Akaashi giggles, small tears in his eyes. "Of course, Bokuto-san..." He holds his hand out and Bokuto slides the promise ring on his finger then kisses him, slow and tender.

"Then I will!" He grins, hugging Akaashi tightly. "God, I'm gonna miss holding you like this..."

"Just, come back to me in one piece, okay?" Akaashi leans his head on Bokuto's chest to listen to his heartbeat.

"I promise!"

And so whenever Akaashi feels lonely, he turns on the playlist that he and Bokuto made then stares at his ring, remembering the promise. After they both have financial stability, may it be during or after college, they have the wedding.

**Author's Note:**

> Bananananananananana PROMISE RINGS bananananananananananana  
> So yeah, super short and shit but I can make it a story \\)-)/


End file.
